


two queens in a king sized bed

by fangirl_screaming



Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Sharing a Bed, Title from a Girl in Red Song, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, i love these two so much it's fricking unreal gfhdjsk, no beta we get executed like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_screaming/pseuds/fangirl_screaming
Summary: Lazy mornings with Sakura are the best....[Day 1- Sleeping]
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137455
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	two queens in a king sized bed

**Author's Note:**

> decided to take the femslash february challenge, hope i can keep up!!
> 
> the prompt i'm using is by warpinator on tumblr, you can find it [here!](https://warpinator.tumblr.com/post/635771665982341120/so-i-wanted-a-multiple-choice-prompt-list-come) bless your soul for this fam

It’s a calm winter morning. Snow from last night rests on the naked branches of the trees; the pavements, the roofs of the houses around them, everything is shrouded with a white blanket. Light grey clouds block the sun, filtering its lights and adding to the slight gloominess of winter. There’s not a single person or car in sight, even the birds that would normally be chirping aren’t there.

Aoi lazily opens her eyes, and looks outside the window. Her eyes then glance towards the clock on the wall across the bed: 8.43 am. Still a bit too early to be awake for a Sunday.

She stirs around in bed, and snuggles towards the source of the warmth on her side. She glances up at Sakura’s face, and she can’t help the smile that spreads on her face as she studies her girlfriend’s calm expression. Her toned arms are wrapped around her body, hugging Aoi’s smaller frame tight but not in a suffocating way; her chest rises and falls slowly. The girl can feel Sakura’s heartbeats on her forehead, where she rests herself against her chest. Her warmth is soothing and comforting, it gives Aoi a sense of safety she can’t quite describe. Sakura’s breath slightly fans over her face.

An alarm rings from Sakura’s side, and her eyes flutter open. Her eyes glance down and lock with Aoi’s.

“Good morning, Aoi,” she says, her voice a bit rougher than usual. A smile curls on her lips.

“Good morning to you too,” Aoi responds. Sakura rolls towards the bedside table next to her, looks at the screen of her phone, and turns the alarm off.

“So, you’re gonna go hit the dojo to train?” Sakura is silent for a little, contemplating as she puts her phone back. She then wraps her arms around Aoi back, pulling her back to her chest. Their feet get tangled together, and _god_ Aoi can never get enough of the way Sakura looks at her; so gently, so lovingly, as if she has never seen something so divine and perfect as her. Butterflies flutter around in her stomach every single time, she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“No, I’ll stay for a little more. I would rather not ruin our tender moment.” Aoi’s smile grows bigger as Sakura plants a soft kiss on her head, and a warm shiver runs down her spine.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
